


Chapitre 2

by Juwrites (DarknessTurnsMeOn)



Series: Behind These Hazel Eyes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/Juwrites
Summary: Famille apparemment sans histoires, les Lombard se retrouvent face à l'histoire d'amour impossible entre leur fils aîné et leur fille. Après les avoir surpris ensemble, ils décident de chasser le jeune homme, Peter, laissant Jane complètement désespérée.1940, Londres.Alors que la guerre éclair vient de se finir, Jane devenue infirmière de guerre soigne un jeune soldat anglais, Aidan Fleming, l'empêchant de devenir aveugle. Rapidement les deux jeunes gens tombent amoureux. Jane pense avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur, jusqu'au jour où Peter refait surface dans sa vie.





	Chapitre 2

D'autres semaines passent, l'automne commence à pointer le bout de son nez et je lutte toujours avec mes sentiments contradictoires. Je ne sais même pas à qui parler de cet amour étrange, de cet amour qui ne devrait pas être. Ce que je devrais ressentir est un amour fraternel et platonique, non pas un désir brûlant et aussi incompréhensible qu'incontrôlable. Même si Natalia est ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas lui dire, elle est folle amoureuse de Peter depuis l'enfance. Quant à mes parents, ou même John et Michael, je ne peux pas leur dire et je suis pratiquement certaine que maman m'enverrait tout de suite à l'église pour confesser mes péchés et me faire absoudre de ces pensées impures.

 

“À quoi tu penses ?”, la voix de Peter me tire de ma réflexion, une assiette que je suis entrain d'essuyer distraitement entre les mains, tout en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

“Excuses-moi ?”

“Je te demandais à quoi tu penses”, il répète, en s'adossant à l'évier.

“À rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je crois que j'étais juste entrain de rêvasser.”

“Oh, qui peut bien faire rêvasser ma petite sœur alors qu'elle est censé faire la vaisselle. J'espère qu'au moins, il te traite bien.”

“Arrêtes, je ne rêvasse à personne. De toute façon, s'il y avait quelqu'un vers qui mes pensées se tournaient, ce serait impossible.”

“Rien n'est impossible si tu t'en donnes la peine. Et si ce garçon ne voit pas à quel point tu es formidable en plus d'être la plus jolie fille de ce village, eh bien, tant pis pour lui, il y perdra au change.”

 

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de ressortir de la pièce.

 

D'autres jours passent et depuis la courte conversation que j'ai eue avec Peter, dès qu'un garçon s'approche de moi pour me parler ou juste me saluer, son regard se fait insistant sur le dit-garçon, ses yeux verts qui pourraient facilement être remplacés par des revolvers dirigés vers celui qui me parle. Je sens aussi son regard s'attarder sur moi sans raison particulière, me détaillant d'une façon très différente de celle qu'il avait de me regarder avant. À certains moments, je peux même voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre à tourner. Je suis sûre que quelque chose le chiffonne, sans savoir quoi.

 

Je trouve l'explication quelques jours plus tard. Il pleut, et j'ai du aller apporter quelques œufs et fruits à Mrs Walker, notre voisine. Pour rentrer plus vite, je passe par le terrain derrière notre maison dans lequel se trouve notre grange. L'averse me tombe littéralement dessus et je me rends à l'évidence que je ne pourrais pas atteindre la maison sans être complètement trempée et attrapé une pneumonie. Je me poste sous le porche au terme d'une course effrénée dans l'herbe boueuse du terrain, mes cheveux dégoulinants et ma robe ruisselante, mes chaussures maculées de terre, de l'eau coule sur ma nuque. J'essore mes cheveux du mieux que je peux, formant une flaque à mes pieds. Je dois avoir l'air d'un épouvantail. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel si gris qu'on croirait qu'il fait déjà nuit. Je sens des doigts s'envelopper autour de mon bras et m'attirer à l'intérieur de la grange, mon dos finissant contre le mur le plus proche. En relevant les yeux, je rencontre le regard émeraude de Peter. Sa deuxième main trouve mon autre bras et il me regarde droit dans les yeux, quelque chose d'animal dans le regard, qui change de la douceur habituelle qui habituellement habite ses sublimes yeux vert. J'y décèle une étincelle de désir, son regard brûlant me transperce littéralement. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui arrive avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi et que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je ne le repousse pas, je ne résiste pas, sous le choc, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Puis, après quelques secondes, comme si mes lèvres étaient dotées d'une volonté propre, je lui retourne son baiser, mes mains remontent sur ses bras, en direction de sa nuque alors que les siennes glissent vers ma taille, qu'il encercle de ses bras musclés par une vie complète de travaux à la ferme. À mesure que le baiser s'approfondit, Peter m'attire contre lui, contre son corps ferme dont je peux presque sentir chacun de ses muscles. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses boucles noires, pendant que ses mains remontent sur mon dos. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé depuis le moment où ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, je ne sais pas s'il pleut encore ou non, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Finalement, un coup de tonnerre, et un éclair déchirent le ciel, me faisant repousser Peter brusquement. Je lis l’incompréhension sur son visage. Sans même m'expliquer ou même lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, je sors précipitamment de la grange, sans même me retourner et pars vers la maison en courant, sous la pluie et le tonnerre. Si Peter crie mon nom, je ne l'entends pas. Je passe la porte, toujours en courant, jette presque mes chaussures et monte l'escalier menant à ma chambre.

 

“Jane. Jane.”, j'entends ma mère m'appeler mais je ne réponds pas. “Jane, qu'a dit Mrs Walker ? Jane.”

 

Je me jette sur mon lit, des larmes coulent toutes seules de mes yeux, je suis secouée par les sanglots qui sortent de ma bouche. J'essaye de les camouflés en pleurant dans mon oreiller. Quand ma mère vient frapper à la porte pour me m'annoncer qu'il est l'heure de dîner, je prétends me sentir mal et lui dit que je n'ai pas faim. Entre temps, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, me signalant que Peter était revenu. Il n'a pas essayé de venir me parler, il n'est pas monté dans ma chambre. Je réalise soudain que ma robe est toujours trempée, ainsi que mes cheveux et mes collants, il faut que je me débarrasse de ses vêtements avant de tomber malade. Je me lève et vais discrètement prendre une douche chaude dans la salle de bain, un luxe que mes parents ont pu se permettre de faire installer une année où mon père a gagné un peu plus d'argent. Sous l'eau chaude, je ressasse ce qu'il s'est passé il y a à peine quelques heures. Qu'est-ce que ce baiser voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose que moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi suis-je attirée par mon frère aîné de cette façon et inversement ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête, cette situation n'est pas normale, ça ne devrait pas arriver. Et pourtant, ce baiser avait l'air si juste, il était plein de désir, c'était un besoin à assouvir des deux côtés, le mien, comme le sien. Ça avait l'air si juste et si normal, ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, ses mains autour de ma taille, c'est le meilleur baiser qui m'ait jamais été donner.

 

Plusieurs jours passent, Peter et moi ne nous adressons pas la parole, nous ne nous regardons même pas. Nos parents n'ont pas l'air de s'en formaliser, ils mettent mon humeur et mon manque d'appétit sur le compte du rhume que j'ai attrapé. John et Michael n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi-que ce soit. Personne n'a l'air de se soucier du fait que Peter et moi ne nous parlons pas, nous qui d'ordinaire sommes si proches. Je sais que pourtant à un moment ou à un autre, nous allons devoir parler ce qui est arrivé. Je m'attendais juste pas à ce que cela arrive l'après-midi même. Je suis dans le poulailler entrain de nourrir les animaux, tout en laissant un peu de graines dans un coin où je sais que des souris ont un trou. Je suis tellement prise par ma tache que j'entends à peine la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, ainsi que les pas lourds sur la paille.

 

“Il faut qu'on parle.”

 


End file.
